1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to seating arrangements and configurations for automotive vehicles, and, in particular, to seating systems for flexible, comfortable and safe automotive travel.
2. Background Art
Comfort, convenience and versatility are at a premium for today's modern traveler. Accordingly, the automotive industry has taken significant steps to accommodate the evolving needs of its customers. Examples of such recent improvements in the automotive world include multi-zone climate control systems, passenger entertainment modules, and interior/exterior vision systems.
To meet the needs of its customers, the desire to provide seats adaptable for various travel situations has emerged. Families and other groups often compromise between the need for comfortable and convenient seating arrangements and storage. To accommodate the varying needs amongst potential customers, various seating systems have become known in the art.
One such seating apparatus allows users to detach and remove a vehicle seat from the vehicle's interior to increase the amount of storage space available. The vehicle seat can then be returned to the vehicle should additional seating capacity be needed. While the removable seat application provides increased versatility for hauling either a large amount of cargo, or rather, a large family, inserting and removing such seats can be a cumbersome task. Further, such seats are often limited in their movement and adjustability within the vehicle. Generally, two or more individuals are required to unlatch and remove the seat from the vehicle. Once removed, a storage location for the bulky seat is then needed when the seat can be kept clean and dry.
Other seating devices allow for the flexibility between additional storage and additional seating capacity without necessarily removing one or more seats. For example, many vehicles have foldable seats wherein the backrest can be folded forward towards the seat cushion when not in use to provide additional cargo room. Generally, the folded seat collapses to create a portion of a floor for a cargo area. Such seats are popular in SUVs and vans, but have also been introduced into the backseat of cars to access the trunk. While such seating devices are convenient for rapidly alternating between extra cargo room and extra seating, they provide little versatility for varying the seating configuration to adjust for a host of traveling situations.
Recent trends show that today's travelers have a greater need for flexibility in their automotive interiors. More individuals are taking their business on the road and spend a great deal of time in their automobile. Still others have young families they wish to take on long drives, perhaps during a vacation. To better accommodate the needs of these travelers, more flexible seating arrangements and configurations are in need. For example, nothing currently in production provides for a flexible, convenient, safe, and comfortable way to travel while still allowing passengers to conduct business face-to-face. Further, families are not afforded the option of allowing their children to either face forward or rearward, without concern over seat belt restraint mechanisms or unsafe air bag deployment.
The previous known seating systems are problematic with regard to flexibility convenience, safety, and/or comfort. The present invention overcomes the above disadvantages by providing a unique and truly versatile seating arrangement and configuration system that maintains comfort and safety standards during vehicle operation.